


Im Just Like You

by flamingwaterworks



Series: March 1st HC's [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Gen, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingwaterworks/pseuds/flamingwaterworks
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR MARCH 1ST STREAM*GhostInnit meets Ghostbur in the inbetween. Theres 2 other unmoving figures. It was waiting for him. They watch Tommy's funeral.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Series: March 1st HC's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192871
Kudos: 75





	Im Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on my other fic "etched in stone" from Tommy's POV

Tommy begged for him to stop. He persisted in the beating as Tommy pleaded for his life. Last thing he remembers was his head hitting the obsidian floor. Dying on impact. Dying in a pool of his own blood as Dream continued to beat his body. Unaware the occupant of said body was now dead. 

Slowly he stirred awake. Flinching thinking he was back on the obsidian floor until he noticed a suspicious lack of blood. He shot up to his feet. Two figures stood over him. Unmoving and seemingly unaware of his presence. On first glance it seemed like they where floating. Tommy noticed his skin was now transparent.

"Tommy?" A familiar high pitched voiced rang from behind him.

"Wilbur?" Tommy called out sobbing in confusion. Oh how he missed his older brother.

"It cant be... You cant have died." Wilbur tried to piece it together, stepping closer to Tommy. It allowed him to see the gaping hole in his white shirt and body. Where Philza pierced the sword through it. He was back in his Pogtopia clothing. The same clothing he died in. Tommy then noticed all the dried blood on his own face and clothes, a gaping wound on the side of his head where he was hit repeatedly. 

"I did Will. it was painful and 'm scared" Tommy cried, finding his footing to sprint to his brother. Wilbur's brotherly instincts kicked in and he too his little brother into his arms to cradle him as he cried

"Its okay now. You're safe. Nothing can hurt you no more. You're free" He cradled Tommy and reassured him. Tommy never felt so trapped in his life, how was he free?

"How?" Tommy choked out the sob. He accepted Wilbur's embrace as he sank down his body onto his knees. Wilbur followed as both boys took a position on the floor

"How did you die? Who did it to you?" Wilbur correctly assumed somebody killed Tommy. 

"Dream. He did it. I got trapped in prison with him. I begged and pleaded but he wouldnt stop Wil. He continued to beat me until i was dead." Tommy sobbed further. "It hurt. It hurt so much Will" He added on as he fell back into the loving arms of his brother.

"I know it did. Dont cry Toms, your big brother is here now. Im going to make it all better. You've been so brave. You're free." Wilbur reassured again, those words just made Tommy further upset

"I've left Tubbo, and Sam Nook, and, and" Tommy inhaled as Wilbur leaned over, wiping the tears of his cheeks as he intently listened. "Ranboo...?" 

"Awesamdude will protect them. He owes you that much. I'd be damned if that Captain Puffy ever let any harm befall Tubbo" Wilbur sounds so sure of himself and so certain that it brings Tommy a piece of mind. 

Tommy calmed down slightly at these words. An hour passed as he settled into Wilbur's arms. Telling Wilbur all about what he missed. All his feelings and emotions poured out. Everything he was holding onto. Wilbur listened with intensity. Getting angry at how everyone wronged his little brother. That was until Wilbur was reminded of his own betrayal to Tommy. How could he be mad at Phil and Techno for what they did when he did the exact same thing to Tommy? Wilbur's anger changed direction. At himself. How could he have ever done that? As the conversation progressed, the white walls and soft blue sky came into Tommy's field of view. The black clouds around them disappearing. Now he could see the white walls of what looked to be a floating castles. 

"Where are we?" He asked Wilbur as they lay on the floor of the courtyard, watching the clouds float by peacefully.

"Its a place called the Inbetween. The dead come here for peace." Wilbur states

"So who are those?" Tommy points at the figures. They still maintained a black floating frame until Tommy asked. Then they dropped. Still standing up sleeping but they werent floating no more. The clouds around them cleared up. It was Mexican Dream and Schlatt. Both of them sat up when Schlatt came into view. 

"Can you see them now?" Wilbur asks, holding his palm towards them. Tommy flinched upon seeing Schlatt. Backing up towards Wilbur. "Dont worry Tommy. He's not coming back. Only the good come here." Wilbur adds. 

"Then how come we're here? I mean i wasnt exactly the best and you, well you blew up my country" Tommy says softly, trying not to blame him too much.

"we're the morally grey. Good and Evil arent two definitively different things, theres always an inbetween. Thats where we are right now" Wilbur giggled. As thought it was the most obvious thing in the World. "Come on lets explore. Together." Wilbur stands up, offering a hand out to Tommy. Which he accepts, pulling him to his feet. Wilbur slings an arm around Tommy as they move through the castle together.

Wilbur stands on a ladder in a grand library, full of books, reaching up to a mostly empty shelf to grab a book.  
"These are books. I write the bad stuff down in here. When we go back to Earth in our spectral form, as ghosts, we forgot it all. Slowly over time we're doomed to forget it. Each time we go back to Earth, we forget a piece of the bad stuff." explained Wilbur. 

"Why would you want to remember the bad stuff?" Tommy asks. This wasnt the only question on his mind, as Wilbur did just straight up tell him he was Ghostbur and could go back to Earth anytime he pleased.

"If we dont remember the bad stuff we did, we can never grow and move on from it. We can never apologise to those who the bad stuff hurt. People will hold that bad stuff against your ghost." Wilbur explained. Maybe remembering trauma for the sake of it wasnt good, however he understood his point.

"Can we go back to earth then? as ghosts?" Tommy really wishes he could see Tubbo. He could explain to them and let them get closure. Its one of the most satisfying things in life after all. 

"Would you like to go tomorrow?"  
"Yes"

\---

Wilbur goes first. Showing Tommy how its done and it works. 

"Ghostinnit" Ghostbur giggles  
"Ghostbur" Ghostinnit giggles. 

They had hit the floor hard, yet it didnt hurt him at all. He could hardly feel it. He felt all giddy and happy. He was wearing his L'Manberg uniform, what he wore for the war of independence. 

"Whats your last memory?" Ghostbur asks, in his familiar high pitched voice.  
"Eret said he would show us something to help us win." Ghostinnit responds. Just before they entered the final control room. It was the last time he was genuinely happy. Thinking he could take down Dream and win without having a sacrifice.  
"Come on." Ghostbur giggles, grabbing Ghostinnit's hand as they ran towards L'Manberg. 

Shockingly, a crater was once where L'Manberg was. They brushed it off. As ghosts they could only thing positively. Their brains refused to process trauma. 

There was a large gathering around the docks. Two stones and a podium stood there. Everyone was dressed and suited up in black attire. Ghostbur and Ghostinnit watched from a far. Still giggling, although to those in the gathering, this was no laughing matter, not that they understood.

"Lets get closer" Ghostbur suggests. So they do.

"if it brings you a peace of mind. He died with the discs in his ender chest. Nobody can manipulate him with them anymore. They're his forever Nobody can hurt him now. He's safe" Puffy announced on the podium to the group. On closer inspection they realised. It was Tommy's funeral. Everyone was in attendence. Everyone was crying. Over him. It warmed his heart to know he was genuinely missed. People lined his grave with meaningful things. Technoblade's Axe of Peace glistened in the setting sun, no way did he leave that there, for Tommy?

"Look at these sappy fuckers" Ghostinnit jokes. Ghostbur puts an arm around Ghostinnit. Ghostinnit leans in allowing his head to fall on his shoulder  
"We're buried next to each other" Ghostbur smiles  
"We're together forever" he adds, in tears. Nobody can split the brothers apart ever again now. They're together forever. 

They visited Tommy's old base. It had been repaired. Memorials sprung up around it, pixel art of Tommy. Flowers outside his home. Notes and letters scattered the floor. Ghostbur looked almost envious  
"Nobody cared this much when i died..." Well that explained the envious look.  
"Nobody cared that much when i was alive..." Ghostinnit said. They flung their arms around each other. They went back to L'Manberg, with the sudden understanding of what that crater was. 

They wanted to see and speak to their friends yet they couldnt find the strength to do so.  
Ghostbur and Ghostinnit watched the sunset over the docks. The funeral had mostly cleared out. Yet 3 figures remained. The figure of a limp Philza, crying over Tommy's grave. A comforting Technoblade, giving Philza his space yet hoping his presence would bring a source of comfort for him. Finally Tubbo, who lay on the beach in defeat, he could cry and ocean bigger then that one.

"Lets go back Toms." Ghostbur says, the sun falls over the docks shining a soft golden light on the brothers, Tubbo, Philza and Technoblade. Ghostinnit was satisfied with the ending. He could rest easy knowing people *did* actually care for him when he was alive, however he did wish they told him so.


End file.
